The N Duel
The N Duel was a duel that occurred between F3nR3l and Pen Par in NC on NC 39. The first stages of the duel gave Fenrel complete and utter success, but before the moderation of the 2nd round commenced, Pen Par proceeded to forfeit so he could declare war on RMG. Location: An 10km wide urban testing facility surrounded by wide open plains on Rache Glock's moon. To the east of the city, there are swamps. Fen starts 5km south of the city centre, pen starts 5km north of the city centre. Conditions: *Both sides, would use one RMG brigade in the duel *No WMD's were allowed *No extra troops were allowed * Equipment used by both sides: Both sides, used a prototype RMG brigade supplied by Glock. This consists of *1745 infantry spread across 9 infantry companies (160 men in each company) *5 weapons platoons (53 men in a platoon, each platoon has One weapons platoon has 1 81mm mortar, 1 anti-armour weapon, 1 MANPAD, 3 HMG, 1 AGL) *20 sniper teams (a sniper team consists of a spotter and a sniper, every 5th team is armed with an AM sniper rifle-think barret) *108 GV-7A (Think humvee) *4 GV-7B (ambulance) *2 GV-7C (Control) *2 GV-7D(Thel) *2 GV-7E(Anti-air) *4 GV-7G light tactical vehicle (Anti-tank) *80 GV-8A (IFV) *10 GV-8B (Command) *12 GV-8C (Mobile gun system) *8 GV-8D (120mm mortar carrier) *8 GV-8E (Engineer vehicle) *12 TR-4A (attack helicopter) *4 AD-1A (Think predator/reaper drone) *32 GV-1A (MLRS) *32 GV-10A (Self-propelled artillery) *16 GV-5A (Anti-air) *72 GV-6A (MBT) *28 GV-6B (Urban fighting vehicle) *4 GV-6C (Assault breaching vehicle) *6 GV-2A (Armoured recon vehicle Equipment specs This is a limited description of the vehicles involved. Name: Gv-1-1 Variants/Role: A- Mobile missile launcher Weapons: 16 250mm Rocket pods Name: Gv-2-1 Variants/Role: A- Armoured recon vehicle B:-APC Weapons: A carries: 30mm kraut-cannon (coilgun autocannon) two 7.62mm MG, 2 AT missiles, 2 manpads Name: Gv-5-1 Variants/Role: Anti-air Weapons: 12 short-medium range SAM’s, two krautcannons, THEL Name: Gv-6-1 Variants/Role: A: MBT B: Urban Armoured Fighting Vehicle (UAFV) C: Assault breaching vehicle Weapons: A: 1 120mm coilgun , 1 12.7 mm machine gun, 1 40mm grenade launcher, 1 anti-tank missile launcher B: 2 30mm krautcannons, 4 anti-tank missile launchers, 2 12.7mm machine guns, 2 40mm grenade launcher, 1 60mm mortar, 2 short range deployable SAMs, C: mine plow, one 12.7mm machine gun, 10 mine clearing line charges, excavator arm Name: Gv-7-1 (Think humvee) Variants/Role: A: Troop carrier B: Ambulance C: Control D: THEL E: AA F: Spec ops G: Anti-tank H: Unarmoured/artillery tractor Weapons: A: 12.7mm MG or 40mm grenade launcher, D: THEL , E: 4 medium range SAM, F: 1 12.7mm machine gun, 1 40mm GL, 1 7.62mm GL, H:anti-tank launcher Name: Gv-8 Variants/Role: A: IFV/Troop carrier, B: Command and control C: Mobile gun system D: Mortar carrier E: Engineer vehicle Weapons: A: 40mm krautcannon, 1 40mm grenade launcher, 1 12.7mm machine gun, 2 7.62mm MG, 2 anti-tank launchers b: 1 12.7mm machine gun, 1 40mm grenade launcher, 2 medium range sams C:100mm coilgun, 1 12.7mm machine gun, 2 7.62mm MG D: 120mm mortar, 7.62mm MG E: 4 breaching charges, 1 12.7mm machine gun, 1 40mm grenade launcher, mine plow Name: Gv-10-1 Variants/Role: A: self-propelled artillery Weapons: A: 95mm coilgun howitzer Name: TR-4-1 Variants/Roles: A: Attack Weapons: 30mm cannon, 2 extra large rocket pods, up to 34 missiles carried on 8 external hardpoints and two wingtip hardpoints Also able to carry 2 men. Name: AD-1-1 Variants: A: Recon Weapons: A: 8 AGM Category:NC Wars Category:Player Wars